Abracadabra
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Talvez ele não estivesse velho demais. Era como mágica - Yukina & Kisa •


*** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi **não me pertence. Mas eu queria ter a posse do Yukina e do Kisa para poder brincar com eles (e na verdade é isso o que eu estou fazendo ao escrever essa fic, praticamente).

*** **Pois é, anime yaoi, fic yaoi (shounen-ai, vai), não é preciso nem dizer, certo?

*** **Spoilers caso alguém não tenha assistido aos episódios 8 e 9 do anime (mas acho que se alguém tá lendo essa fic deve pelo menos ter visto os episódios, então...)

*** **_Notinha extra:_ Fiz algumas pequenas alterações de modo que essa é praticamente uma segunda versão (acho que agora ficou melhor do que estava antes - e por aí você imagina o quanto a fic tava ruim antes, se agora provavelmente nem continua essas coisas... mas acho que gosto mais dela assim, espero que alguém goste também).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abracadabra<strong>

**#**

"Esse mês espero que as vendas sejam tão boas quanto mês passado" ele comenta entusiasmado com o início do novo mês. Um sorriso brilhando no rosto, enquanto os olhos insistentes do outro o analisam com uma meticulosidade incansável, como se pudesse perder qualquer detalhe comportamental que lhe fosse oferecido por aquela pessoa - e definitivamente não desejasse isso.

Ele sempre lhe parecia muito intenso no que fazia. Dedicava-se à faculdade, à livraria, à vida e a ele, Kisa, com vigor. Parecia tão incansável quanto sua mania de notá-lo e observá-lo. Admirá-lo.

Muitas vezes se perguntava se havia tempo ruim em sua vida. Se alguma vez um céu cinzento já apagara aquele sorriso, mas era como se somente importasse o presente e a falta de tristeza naquele olhar que sempre lhe sorria e confortava, quase possuía vida própria, fazendo seu coração disparar.

E ele sorri enquanto analisa aquele rosto corado a sua frente - o tipo de coloração que denuncia os culpados observadores -, e comenta qualquer coisa sobre o livro que em breve estaria em suas mãos, só para distraí-lo um pouco, falando sobre o que os dois tinham tão em comum.

"Os novos livros chegam amanhã, mal posso esperar..." ele fala e o olha com olhos que praticamente o sufocam, porque é como se eles estivessem transbordando de algo que Kisa só conhece vagamente - algo que ele conhece através dos toques suave da pele de Yukina com a sua e do tom de voz com que ele sussurra as palavras que aparentemente mais gosta de lhe repetir.

"Se você diz" tenta transparecer indiferença e toma um gole do chá, mas seu rosto esquenta, porque aquela sempre tinha sido a forma como as coisas eram. Porque Yukina fazia _aquelas coisas_ para agradá-lo - e conseguia, o esforço era notável e a atenção, mais do que Kisa esperava.

"Shouta" ele chama baixinho e sorri. Kisa praticamente pode ver as letras brincando nos lábios que sorriem e se pergunta quando ele passara a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Principalmente, quando ele passara a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome com aquela voz que o fazia sentir um leve arrepio na espinha. Mas ele nunca vai encontrar a resposta, porque a coerência vai embora quando Yukina se aproxima, a respiração batendo contra o seu rosto, cálida.

Aquilo fora inesperado, como naquela primeira vez. Talvez o maldito não fosse imune aos impulsos que lhe vinham à mente, era a única explicação lógica - como se ainda lhe restasse alguma -, enquanto olhava para ele.

É com uma expressão de surpresa que Kisa sente os lábios dele roçarem levemente os seus. É com uma surpresa ainda maior que ele sente uma língua atrevida lamber-lhe os lábios com um lentidão torturante, e então ele deseja poder sair dali sem que, no entanto, suas pernas obedecessem a essa vontade - uma parte de subconsciente consciente se recusa a sair daquele lugar.

"Doce" ele murmura, fazendo alusão ao gosto do chá que Kisa bebera pouco antes, e beija-lhe o pescoço, um outro arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha, os olhos se fecham, sinal de rendição, enquanto engole em seco, nervoso.

"Yukina..." murmura, mas as palavras se perdem quando sente os braços dele o abraçarem. Kisa nota como os dois corações batem apressados, desordenadamente por baixo das roupas e das camadas de pele e ossos e sente a temperatura do ambiente se elevar sem suspeitar que a temperatura do ambiente nada tinha a ver com o calor que os envolvia.

"Acho que eu já fiz você se apaixonar por mim hoje" ele murmura próximo ao seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que brinca de mover às mãos em direção aos quadris de Kisa e depois as leva de volta às suas costas, provocando-o. Yukina ouve o suspiro que sai dos lábios do outro e sabe que ele pensa no quão prepotente aquela última frase soou - e nenhum dos dois está longe da verdade.

"Estou errado?" pergunta afastando-se para observar o rosto envergonhado dele e ouve os resmungos que Kisa espera que sejam suficientes e ele ri, feliz, enquanto Kisa pode ver o brilho ao redor dele.

"_Personalidade odiosa, definitivamente",_ o mais velho pensa - o que talvez seria o bastante para fazê-lo acreditar ser um velho rabugento.

Mas milagrosamente tudo estava bem.

E então ele esconde o rosto com os cabelos e encolhe-se e se aproxima o suficiente para continuar escondido com o rosto praticamente enterrado no peito do outro e sorri sem que ele veja, sentindo o cheiro que se desprende da camisa que ele usa, sem se importar em estar parecendo um colegial, porque a idade não importava quando os braços dele o envolviam - não mais.

Porque ele queria acreditar que talvez não estivesse velho demais para acreditar em finais como aquele, em que ele podia ser feliz.

Porque Yukina era o tipo de pessoa que o fazia se sentir daquele jeito, como nunca antes lhe fora possível.

_E tudo estava bem. Como mágica._

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Anh... Nem sei o que dizer agora que terminei a fic. Primeiro que estou feliz por ser a primeira em português (ou pelo menos eu acredito que seja). E estou feliz por ser desse casal que eu adoro. E estou feliz por ter conseguido escrever.

O que não sei ao certo é se ficou claro a relação da fic com o título - claro, existem mais coisas ligando a fic ao título do que as palavras "milagrosamente" e "mágica" usadas ao final, mas eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de escrever uma explicação aqui, sendo que não faço a menor ideia se alguém vai lê-la ou não, de modo que, se houver alguma dúvida, perguntem por review ou MP (e eu vou responder com todo o prazer).

E eu achei que o título era digno, embora a fic possa não ser, but... Bom, acho que já falei que estou feliz mesmo assim, porque, sei lá, foi algo em que eu me esforcei para fazer.

E é isso, creio. Não sei se vai ser o caso, mas, por favor, evitem favoritar sem dizer pelo menos um "oi, eu li sua fic", será que pode ser?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Lirit - Agosto de 2011<strong>_


End file.
